


goodbye to a world

by valValiant



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone you expect to be there is, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Picks up after Day at the Aquarium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valValiant/pseuds/valValiant
Summary: Sasha discovers the truth about the Calamity Box. Marcy considers the King's proposition and her place in the world. Anne makes her way back to Wartwood with a lot more time to think. Each of them unaware of just how important they are even as their thoughts linger on the others. Will they fight? Or embrace the fall?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	goodbye to a world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha learns a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for the past two months because wow I am slow. Even with Season 2B here to throw all my previous ideas into the realm of canon divergence, I decided to stick with it. A thousand thanks to the people who looked it over and helped me smooth it out. <3

Sasha's morning routine goes something like this: wake up to the crows of a giant rooster beast in the distance. Occasionally fight off a giant rooster beast thinking it has found an easy meal in the human girl and her toad companions. Go for a run, utilizing whatever terrain was available to make things interesting.

Each day it got a little bit easier.

A whole week has passed since Sasha and Grime sent General Yunan careening over a cliff and declared their intent to conquer Amphibia. Turns out raising a rebel army is easier said than done when the citizens love the king. Especially when every toad except Percy and Braddock, bless them, have scattered to the winds.

"You know, Grimesy— "

The former captain holds up a hand. "Not another word, Sasha. You and I both have our regrets."

The rest of Sasha’s quip dies in her throat. Percy and Braddock stop and stare. Her face heats up. That's right. This is different. Before anyone can say anything else, Sasha turns on her heel and storms out of the camp.

"Captain, I don't think..."

Whatever it is that Percy thinks, Sasha doesn't stick around to find out. There's a buzzing in her ears. She needs to get away before her emotions boil over and she adds to that pile of regrets Grime mentioned. There's been more than enough of that lately.

“Sasha, wait,” Braddock calls out after her. Sasha ignores her. They're only a mile away from the nearest town. Braddock and Percy were going to pick up supplies tomorrow. She may as well set up the purchase in advance.

Besides, it’s only a five-minute walk at worst.

Stony Gulch is like every other town they've been to, filled with all-too-friendly frogs going about their day without a care in the world. It's enough to make Sasha sick, but at least the townsfolk don't bat an eye at her cloaked figure making its way across the square, only to stop as she spots the signs above each store.

Nondescript. Tongue-in-cheek even.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasha snaps out, shop after shop, and lo and behold another shop. Back home she might have cracked a joke about the creativity of the owners, but here? It was infuriating. Another obstacle between her and putting this whole ordeal behind her. What was even with this world and naming things in the most unhelpful manner ever? She's about to grab the nearest passerby and demand a straight answer when she spots the only building with an actual name.

Okay, so maybe it's called the 'Curiosity Hut' surrounded by what appear to be pine trees in pots. And maybe it'd look more at home in Oregon than the perpetual marshy... Swampness that is Amphibia. Bottom line? It's better than walking into a store selling temporary tongues or frog knows what else and having to immediately turn around. There's a small sign propped up in one of the windows. 'Under New Management', it declares in slightly messy scrawl.

Sasha hopes that whoever runs the place now has some answers.

A bell rings overhead as Sasha steps inside, then again, further into the building. Empty pedestals line the walls, brass plaques declaring their future occupants. Or maybe it was former?

"Hello?"

There's no response, but Sasha does hear the murmur of voices from further in. Moving closer, she can start to make out the words only to find herself face to face with the room's sole feature: some sort of ugly, stuffed, parrot-bug... thing... perched atop a small column.

Why is everything so weird?

An easy-going laugh helps Sasha refocus. "I dunno Ms. Valeri. Mr. Ponds sent me home early that night. Said something about striking it rich. Next morning he and all the statues are gone."

"I see." A second voice answers the first. A woman, older and more refined. "And you are certain this get-rich-quick scheme of our mutual friend did not involve an extended vacation?"

"Most definitely."

An uneasy silence descends, broken only by the sound of something swishing back and forth across the floor. Sasha is about to step forward when the sound of feathers stirs behind her. Turning, she finds herself face to face with the decidedly not-stuffed bug-parrot, its many-faceted eyes gleaming in the half-light.

"Comeuppance," cries the strange thing, sending Sasha toppling backward in her surprise.

"Leander! Quiet down. I already fed you-" A newt steps through the door frame, clearly set on scolding the abomination until she sees Sasha flat on her ass. She's older, perhaps as old as Grime, with bushy brows and a snaggle-toothed, shiny grimace. She's also missing an arm and wearing a glove on the end of her tail. "Oh, hello there. Frog Soos, it would appear you have a customer.”

"A customer! Ah, but the main exhibit isn't ready. Uhhh. Be right there, dood!" Calls the first voice, followed by a series of crashes. The newt rolls her eyes and turns to fuss over Leander.

"Listen, I just need to know-" Sasha starts to say, only to be waved off by the newt with her tail.

"Frog Soos will help you."

Sasha crosses her arms and scowls. This is already way too much interaction, but before she can demand an answer, a second person steps into the room.

With a name like 'Frog Soos,' Sasha isn't sure what else she was expecting. He's a frog with blue-speckled skin and...

Is that a fez?

"Welcome to the Curiosity Hut!" He says, extending his arms in what is clearly meant to be a grand gesture.

"Uh-huh. Look, all I want to know is which of those dumb shops sells food." She pulls a couple of coppers from her belt-pouch, ignoring the way his expression falls. "I'll even pay you."

To the side, the newt ceases her fussing over Leander, half-turning towards the conversation.

"Oh, uh, well, Mr. Ponds would've taken the money, but I'll just tell you. It's, uh," he pauses and chuckles. "Actually, I guess it's better if I show you, huh?"

That's all Sasha needs. She whirls on the spot, catching her hood as it nearly falls off, pulling it back securely into place.

Better safe than sorry, especially when she catches the newt staring from the corner of her eye.

Frog Soos just laughs. "You remind me of that one customer we had, just before Mr. Ponds left. Kept her cloak up the entire time I saw her. Made a deal for that ol' SkipBoy thingie we had." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. “She was really tall too. Had a bunch of twigs sticking out. I don’t even know if she realized.”

Anne...

Her first instinct is to get the hell out of there. Nothing is worth sticking around to find out what sort of mess Anne left behind. That part of her life is over.

"Remember, Miss Valeri?"

Now she really needs to get out, except it's too late. A loud squawk fills the air along with the patter of feet upon the floorboards behind her. Sasha spins, reaching for a sword that isn't there, so she raises her arms to ward off a blow that never comes. Instead, her hood falls away, seized by a deft hand and accompanied by a quiet gasp.

"So there really are three of you."

Three? Marcy. Everything fades a little as the realization settles in the hollow of her chest, cold and hard. They’re all here.

If only we arrived together...

"But which one are you, I wonder," the newt continues, drawing Saha out from her thoughts.. She's got a hold of Sasha's wrist and though she tries to pull away, her grip is like iron.

"Let go of me you- Hey!" Her protests are cut short as she's pulled down to eye level.

"I am Valeriana and you should not be here."

Sasha bristles. "Well how about you let go of me and I'll just be on my way," she seethes, tugging at her wrist. Everything about this screamed 'run away.'

"I don't mean this town, silly girl. I mean this world. Though it is good that you are here and not with your friends in Newtopia."

"They're not my friends!" Not anymore. The words leave Sasha's mouth before she can even consider them. But it's the truth, isn't it? Anne made her choice and Marcy...

Marcy moved to a tune only she could hear.

"It doesn't matter," Valeriana sniffs dismissively, and some corner of Sasha's mind screams that no, it does matter. Nothing could possibly matter more, but she simply buries it deep. Just like she had when Grime pointed out the hypocrisy of her training. Sasha pulls away once again, only this time she manages to free herself. They look at each other for a moment before Valeriana speaks again, her tone shifting, desperation bleeding in.

"I see what you are now. You don't understand. The Box was never meant to return. If Andrias gets-"

"I don't care." Sasha's temper flares. If this newt can wave off her insecurities like they were nothing, she can do the same right back. Everything is shrinking in again and that voice whispers that maybe she should listen. If this newt knows something about the box...

If the box is somehow important...

But Sasha is so sick of that voice, so she buries it in anger and action, spinning on her heel with a growl in her throat.

She runs back to camp. This time she makes the trip in less than four minutes.

None of her companions say anything as she strolls back into their midst after taking a moment to compose herself just out of sight. Grime looks up from her phone, Percy and Braddock exchange glances, but if any of them notice the distinct lack of time since she left, they don't mention it.

Just like they never mention how her training dummies no longer hold any resemblance to a certain family of frogs and their adoptive child.

All of this suits Sasha just fine. She takes a seat and makes a grab for whatever Percy's cooked up. No matter how much she might miss Brunton's cooking, it's better than nothing. Hardly even caring as she overfills the bowl and burns her hand.

She eats in silence.

...except it's not fine! None of this is fine!

She throws the bowl down into the dirt. It shatters, splashing her boots with the gruel. Sasha blinks.

Had she really thrown it that hard?

There's a buzzing in her ears again, only it's not a buzzing. More of a tune, part of one, discordant and jarring. She hates it.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Percy says dolefully, already moving to pick up the pieces.

"That's not the point!" Sasha wants to scream, only to realize she already had as Percy freezes and Braddock recoils from reaching out to undoubtedly comfort her.

"Sasha." Grime's voice is as stern and guttural as that night on the tower. It's enough to make her blood run cold. All of this was because she'd listened to him. If she hadn't, maybe she and Anne would be...

"Look at me."

It's not a command, not quite; it's still enough to draw her out of the spiral of her own thoughts and back to the present. Percy has picked up the pieces and set out a new bowl for her. Braddock is sitting beside her, handkerchief in hand. And Grime is looking at her with what she can only describe as pity in his one good eye.

Honestly? She hates it.

Not Grime, easy as it would be to blame everything on him. Not Percy or Braddock either. Despite its somewhat disingenuous origins, she valued their friendship.

"Sasha. What. Happened?"

"Nothing happened, alright?!" Sasha snaps, even though she doesn't mean to. "I went into town, met this crazy newt who started talking about that dumb music box, and ran back here."

"What are you talking about? What music box?" It's not just the question that draws Sasha's attention, realization dawning that in all her time since coming here, she'd never once mentioned the music box. Now there's a hint of agitation in Grime's voice.

"It's-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what she's talking about," a familiar voice cuts her off as Valeriana steps into their camp. "Old friend."

Huh?

Sasha, Percy, and Braddock turn their attention as one from Valeriana to Grime, whose hand now rests upon the pommel of his sword. The three of them exchange glances.

"You know her, Captain?" Braddock is the first to speak up, a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Percy just fiddles with his cap, eyes darting to and fro.

Sasha meanwhile stands up and takes a step around the fire. Grime refuses to meet her gaze. Is he...?

"Are you...?"

"Oh yes, the captain and I go way back." Valeriana butts in, just as dismissive as before. Sasha waits for either of the two to elaborate.

"Why are you even here, Valeriana?" Grime asks, the mix of familiarity and strain in his voice throwing Sasha for a loop. She's never seen him this off-balance. Not since she first gave him lessons on how to get the toads to follow his lead.

Just like dear old dad had taught her.

"You know why I'm here, Grime." Valeriana steps closer and settles onto one of the logs Sasha had dragged closer when they first set up camp. She gestures idly with her tail. Percy, bless him, tries to serve her a bowl. Unsurprisingly, she declines. "Or were you really not listening all those times I talked about the box?"

There's that expression again. Apprehension, uncertainty. "Do you really think it's returned?"

Valeriana scoffs. "Of course I do. How else does a creature like her wind up in our world?" She looks at Sasha. Their eyes meet and this time Sasha doesn’t look away.

"Three stars burning bright come from beyond to expel the night. Should they fight or embrace the fall, their choice will determine all."

Valeriana lowers her gaze. A silence falls over the camp, one that Sasha is all too happy to break. "The hell was that?" Much to her surprise, it's Grime who answers.

"It's a prophecy. For when the Calamity Box returns to Amphibia."

Sasha whirls on the toad. "So what does it mean?" Calamity Box. Just the name alone was ominous, even without all this doublespeak from the two.

"No one knows for sure, but," and now it's Valeriana that's speaking. Sasha is really starting to hate this. "My best guess is that the three of you were affected by the gems."

"Affected?"

"....Imbued with their powers. Each of them stands for a different type of energy. Heart. Wit. Strength. If this is true, it means they're dormant now. Useless to Andrias." None of this makes any sense to Sasha. Powers? Andrias? Wasn't that the king of Newtopia?

"If the gems are useless, then why does the box matter so much?"

"The box is only a vessel. What truly matters is you and the other two. You hold the power now."

Sasha's mind reels, fumbling with the pieces she's been handed. It's hard. Puzzles were always an Anne and Marcy activity. "You said the box is useless to the king..." Valeriana nods. Behind her, she hears Grime shift uneasily. "Because we have its powers now."

What did that even mean?

"King Andrias will want to keep the pieces he has close," Valeriana says. “Rumor has it that the new Chief Ranger of the Knight-Guard is a strange creature. I wanted to investigate myself, but I am no longer allowed within the walls of Newtopia.”

Anne had been headed to Newtopia. Marcy is already there. A chill settles over Sasha. Things are spiraling out of her control.

It had all seemed so easy a week ago. Gather an army. Storm the capital. Oust the king. Go home with Marcy and Anne. Except the toads were well and truly scattered and the king had her friends.

Frog, she’s even repeating her thoughts.

"Ok. New Plan," Sasha says, lifting her gaze to find Grime and Valeriana huddled together, speaking in hushed tones. It's a little weird, but Sasha doesn't have the time to dwell on that as they look towards her. "Grime, you keep trying to gather the toads back together. I'll go to Newtopia. If Andrias wants the girls I- We'll just take them away."

"Are you sure that's a good-" Percy starts to say but is cut off by Grime.

"That's a terrible idea," he says. "What happens when you get caught? He'll hold you hostage and I won't be able to do anything."

Though the idea catches Sasha off-guard, she soldiers through it. This is too important. "And if Andrias has them, I won't be able to do anything." Her words hang in the air, balanced between her loyalties.

Grime clearly has more to say but Sasha won't let him talk her out of this.

"I told you! This is what I've been training for. To protect…” Sasha catches herself, not ready to admit the truth. “They won't catch me. I'm going to Newtopia. End. Of. Discussion." Borrowed words, guaranteed to shut down any possible argument. She doesn't even mean to use them. They leave a vile taste in her mouth.

“You don’t understand, Sasha. King Adrias is not someone you trifle with. Even with an army, we’d need something more-”

At this point, Sasha isn’t even phased that her tried and true method doesn’t work, because why should it? “So what? All that bravado a week ago was just talk? What happened to overthrowing the king and sitting on the throne?”  
Grime says nothing, apparently at a loss for words. This only strengthens her conviction that she can't stay here.

“I’m going. Please don’t try to stop me.”

Sasha moves through the camp to collect her sword and what few provisions they have left. She can feel the weight of their eyes upon her as she pauses. With a pang of guilt, she realizes she never did set up that purchase for Percy and Braddock.

Yet another regret to bury deep.

They're only three days out from Newtopia. Less, if Sasha makes good time. Plenty of opportunities to come up with a plan. 

Shouldering her bag, Sasha heads west, back towards the center of Amphibia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is partially done. It might take a while, but it's on its way. Comments mean the world to me so please don't be shy.


End file.
